<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the battle by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836703">After the battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of), (sort of?), F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Intimacy, Kink, Lactation Kink, Minor Injuries, Non-Sexual Kink, Nursing Kink, References to Sex, What Was I Thinking?, but Astra is alive because fuck canon, caring for each other, is there such a thing as caring kink?, really soft and gentle love, set season 3-ish, sex-adjacent kink, sin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex takes care of Astra after a rough fight.  Nursing is involved.  And soft pajamas.  </p>
<p>(IDK what inspired this.  I have way more on my hard drive, this is just the part that I felt brave enough to post.  You will probably hate me for this.  It's just really soft intimate nursing kink and caring-for-each-other kink.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astra/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very weird to post and was just as weird to write, I kind of identified with both characters while writing it (and the 20+ additional pages on my hard drive that I will probably never make public due to anxiety) even though I've always assumed that I am a cis dude and am like 78% sure I'm straight, most of the time.  (it's weird, I'm in love with a trans guy, so maybe I'm not straight, and I identify really closely with Alex and Astra and I'm very confused.  Gender and sexuality are stupid.  I think this might be me working through some issues by writing weird kink fic, too.)</p>
<p>please don't judge me too harshly, I know that this kink is a kinda sterotypically feminine thing and Alex isn't usually portrayed like that but I just couldn't stop writing this.  I may be fucked in the head.  We'll see.  </p>
<p>I am terrified but yeah here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex made her way up the stairs to her apartment, cursing the broken elevator and lackadaisical superintendent under her breath.  She hadn’t taken <em>too</em> much of a beating during the day’s events, though the same couldn’t be said for her girlfriend and sister. </p>
<p><em>At least we won, nobody died, everybody’s going to be OK</em>.  Well, Superman was nursing a Hell of a concussion, but Lois Lane claimed she’d been ‘looking for an excuse’ to keep him inside for a few weeks, so Kara’s cousin would be alright eventually.  In the meantime…well, Alex had a long to-do list at work, suffice it to say. </p>
<p>But right now, she only had one concern. </p>
<p>She’d been dating Astra In-Ze (former ecoterrorist, former Kryptonian warlord, current superhero-on-a-probationary-basis) for over a year now, something that Alex had yet to so much as inform her mother about (Kara said that this would bite Alex in the behind.  Alex liked to change the subject to something else), and Alex could think only of her Kryptonian lover.  Astra had pulled Reign off of Kara late in the fight when the Worldkiller had been seconds from wringing Kara’s neck, but a building, damaged by Reign early in the battle, had come down while Astra was saving Kara.  Alex’s girlfriend hadn’t even waited for the post-mission debrief, instead fleeing for Alex’s apartment almost as soon as Reign was secured in a DEO cell rated to contain a Kryptonian (<em>just in case</em> they had another Red K incident, or General Zod thought about showing his ugly face on Earth ever again), and Alex knew that she would be in bad shape. </p>
<p>The faint burble of the news greeted Alex as she opened the door, Astra pulling her knees to her chest on the couch.  <em>Damn it</em>.  A quick glance at the TV as she grabbed the remote-control from the end table, and Alex saw the death toll from the building collapse.  <em>You know better, Astra!</em>  But that shouldn’t be said aloud, not yet.  <em>I should call Lena, too—no, she’ll have disconnected her TV by now, she knows how Astra and Kara are</em>. </p>
<p>Alex turned off the TV and discarded the remote control.  Now for the important part. </p>
<p>“Astra,” Alex said softly, limping up to her lover as the Kryptonian sat in a tight ball on the couch, still wearing her dirty, shredded super-suit, dried blood crusting on her smooth skin. Alex herself had taken the time to shower and change at the DEO, knowing that Astra would need her after the day’s events—and, at least theoretically, some alone time to calm down after the fight, not that Astra had used that time well today.  <em>Seriously, you KNOW you shouldn’t watch the news after a mission gone bad!</em>  “Hey, honey, look at me.”  She sat next to Astra, wrapping one arm around her lover’s shoulders.  “I’m here.” </p>
<p>Astra’s body shuddered with a silent sob, and she slowly turned her head just enough for her eyes to meet Alex’s.  “How can you bear to touch me?” </p>
<p>“I love you,” Alex murmured, rubbing gentle circles on Astra’s back.  “You helped save a lot of people today, Astra.” </p>
<p>The Kryptonian pulled herself tighter, head snapping away with a shudder.  “Three hundred and seventeen people.  They are dead because of me.” </p>
<p>“No, they’re dead because of <em>Reign</em>,” Alex corrected.  “<em>She’s</em> the one who brought that building down.”  If a bioengineered weapon that happened to share a body with a woman’s personality could be called <em>she</em>…</p>
<p>“<em>I made the choice!</em>” Astra snapped, uncoiling in a rush as tears began to form in her eyes.  “<em>I</em> could have saved them, and instead I flew to Kara’s side—” </p>
<p>“<em>Kara</em> needed you,” Alex cut her off.  “She was on the ropes, Reign had her by the throat, Clark was out cold, if you hadn’t pulled that Worldkiller back Kara would probably be <em>dead</em> and we’d be looking at a <em>lot</em> more casualties—” possibly including Astra, but Alex didn’t even want to <em>think</em> about that right now “—but she’s <em>safe</em> now, and the city’s safe, Reign’s in custody and Lena and I will cure her human side, and we’re all going to be OK.” </p>
<p>“<em>I could have saved them!</em>”  Astra wailed. </p>
<p>“It’s <em>not your fault</em>,” Alex insisted, pulling her shuddering lover to her.  “It’s not your fault.  I need you to know that.  Not just for me, for your own sake.  You did <em>everything</em> you could, baby.  <em>Everything</em>.  Sometimes, people die, and there’s nothing that one person can do.” </p>
<p>Astra sobbed openly, clutching Alex close to her as she wept on the human’s shoulder.  “I am sorry,” she cried.  “I should have been faster, should have been…” </p>
<p>“You helped save National City,” Alex murmured, holding Astra with one hand as she slipped the other in between them to unbutton her blouse.  “I know you don’t feel like it right now, but you’re a hero.  <em>You</em> saved Kara.  <em>You</em> helped save the whole city.  It was a hard choice, I know, and I know you think you could’ve done better—I feel like that all the time.  But you <em>have</em> to work past it.”  She pulled her shaking, sobbing lover back just enough to open her blouse all the way and unhook the clasp at the front of her nursing bra (Alex had taking to wearing one when she wasn’t at work thanks to her new ‘hobby’, and had switched her work-time sports bra for this one while cleaning up after the mission).  “Come here, honey.  Drink from me, let me nourish you.” </p>
<p>Astra bowed slowly, sliding bit by bit down Alex’s body, her questing lips seeking out and closing around Alex’s swollen, warm nipple with soft hesitance as she shook with further sobs.  Alex carded her fingers through Astra’s hair as she guided the Kryptonian to her plump, heavy breast, murmuring sweet nothings as her lover began to suckle.  </p>
<p>It had all started months ago, when Alex and Astra were still in the “white-hot sex” stage.  Astra had a fixation of sorts on Alex’s boobs (Alex would make a joke about Kryptonians having issues from being decanted from bottles, except that that was literally true and would either fly right over Astra’s head or bruise feelings, so there wasn’t any point, and anyway Alex <em>liked</em> breast play and wouldn’t be complaining anytime soon), and after weeks of regular horseplay in the bedroom, on rooftops, in closets, a couple of times in Alex’s lab at the DEO under the influence of hormones and supremely bad decision-making, one time in the DEO’s controlled-Kryptonite training room while high on alien intoxicant pollen because apparently <em>that</em> was a thing now, and one spectacularly memorable incident in the night sky—well, in short, it turned out that if a woman’s girlfriend sucked on her breasts long enough and regularly enough, her body would think that the girlfriend was actually trying to get milk out. </p>
<p>Astra had been very apologetic.  Alex had been more concerned with easing the pain of engorgement in her breasts.  The first time had been rather awkward due to neither of them knowing quite what they were doing, but it had only taken a few hours for Alex to work up the courage to ask Astra to “help” her again. </p>
<p>Within days, Astra was the one doing the asking.</p>
<p>By the end of that first week, they’d established ground rules and a routine. </p>
<p>By the end of the first month, Alex was getting regular compliments about how she was “glowing” and a woman from Relocations &amp; Check-Ups (formerly Monitoring) had pulled Alex aside in the locker room and asked what surgeon she’d used, “because that boob job looks <em>natural</em>!”. </p>
<p>“That’s it,” Alex hummed.  “Let me love you.  Let me care for you, let me feed you.”  She moved one hand down to trace gentle patterns over Astra’s shoulders as she scraped slowly and softly at the Kryptonian’s scalp with the other.  “I’ll always be here for you, Astra,” she whispered as she felt the familiar endorphin rush hit her.  They’d been doing this for months and it still hit her, every time.  “I’ll always love you.”  Her breasts tingled with the let-down as Astra nursed, drawing sweet milk from her suck by suck.  Alex smiled down at her lover beatifically as hot tears fell from Astra’s tightly-shut eyes to land on Alex’s soft flesh, the human’s thumb stroking the curve of Astra’s ear.  “Always,” Alex promised. </p>
<p>Astra huffed a muffled sob into Alex’s breast, and Alex shushed her softly.  Slowly, Astra’s shudders subsided, the tears gradually slowing and stopping as Alex’s breast emptied into the Kryptonian’s hungry mouth.  After about ten minutes, with Astra relaxing into her embrace, Alex was tugged from her nursing trance by the insistent throb of her left breast, the swollen orb slowly leaking milk that trailed down her abdomen and stained her nursing bra and blouse. </p>
<p>“Astra,” Alex murmured, gently cupping her lover’s cheek as Astra continued to nurse slowly on Alex’s now-empty right breast, “I need you to switch sides, honey.  I’m still full on the left.” </p>
<p>Astra nodded into Alex’s bosom, switching sides without looking up.  Her eyes were still shut as her lips closed around Alex’s damp left nipple, and Alex relaxed back into the couch with a soft sigh, finally allowing her head to fall back over the cushions as the steady pulse of Astra’s gulps drained her once more. </p>
<p>“I’ll always be here for you,” Alex murmured, her mind floating on the trance-cloud that breastfeeding her lover brought on.  “I’ll always love you, Astra.   No matter what.  And if you <em>really</em> screw up, I’ll tell you.  But today, today you did everything you could.” </p>
<p>Astra made a muffled sound around the breast in her mouth.  Alex scratched gently at Astra’s scalp with her nails, knowing that the invincible Kryptonian liked that, and looked down again at her lover.  “You <em>did</em>.  Now finish your snack, and we’ll get you cleaned up and cuddle in bed for a little while with a movie.”  Astra finally opened her eyes, looking up at Alex with her lips still tight on the human’s breast, her suckling slowing.  Alex chuckled at the questioning look, unable to hold back a smile.  “Yeah, we can do <em>Pandas of the Sleeping Dragon</em>.”  It was a nearly 25-year-old <em>Nature</em> episode that Astra loved, all sedate animal footage and gentle music with a calming British narrator.  “We can do a whole <em>Nature</em> marathon.  But first finish your milk, then I’ll clean you up and see if you need any medical attention, then I’ll set you up with the TV, OK?” </p>
<p>Astra nodded, not breaking contact, and shut her eyes again as she returned to her meal.  They sat there for another few minutes, Astra eventually floating up to lie partway across Alex with her arms around Alex like a giant invincible koala, until Alex was fully drained and Astra’s suckling was slow and sleepy.  Alex let her lover finish at her own pace, even after Astra clearly wasn’t getting any more milk, content to stroke the Kryptonian’s soft hair and rub her iron-hard back muscles until they relaxed, Alex herself slowly rising from her trance. </p>
<p>At last, Astra broke the suction, pulling back and releasing Alex’s sensitive nipple with a faint <em>pop</em>.  “All done?” Alex murmured.  Astra nodded wordlessly, opening her eyes as she rolled away from Alex’s chest.  “Alright,” Alex said, shifting as she picked Astra up, the Kryptonian hanging around the Human’s neck while casually defying gravity, like some kind of adorable humanoid balloon in Alex’s arms.  Normally Alex liked to strain under Astra’s full weight when she carried the Kryptonian, but now was the time for soft, intimate, and gentle, not muscles, flexing, and lust.  And Alex’s right leg was still a little sore from twisting her ankle in the field, at that.  “Let’s get you cleaned up.” </p>
<p>Astra nodded again, still silent, her face burrowing into the curve of Alex’s neck.  Alex’s right nipple was encrusted with a trace of dried milk, her left wet with Kryptonian saliva, her blouse and bra stained, but that all could wait. </p>
<p>“I’ll need to put you down,” she said as they reached the bathroom.  Astra let her sit the Kryptonian on the toilet lid, and Alex bent over to turn on the water in the bathtub, waiting a minute for it to heat up before she turned the cold on to reach a temperature that she could tolerate (Astra could tolerate <em>boiling</em> water, but for what Alex had in mind that wouldn’t do). </p>
<p>“Are you…” Astra asked, her voice raspy. </p>
<p> “I’m OK,” Alex replied with a heavy sigh.  “Kara’s alright, too, the med techs and I patched her up and Lena took her home, she’s got a prescription for a few days of sunbathing and Lena was looking about ready to dote on her forever.  That or lock her in a room and never let her out until she promises to be safe.  I’m a bit tired, but I’m not too messed up.  I think that taking care of you is what I need right now as much as it’s what you need, OK?” </p>
<p>“Very well,” Astra whispered. </p>
<p>“OK.  Now, let’s get you out of that suit.”  Alex shucked her blouse and bra and tossed them aside, then let Astra lean on her as she helped the Kryptonian peel off her damaged super-suit.  Alex pored over Astra’s skin as she did so, and hissed in sympathy as she revealed a rather large cut on Astra’s thigh, which thankfully had avoided any major arteries.  “Alright, I don’t think this one needs stitches…” though it began weeping blood again as Alex was forced to peel part of the scab off with the suit it had formed within and around.  “Yeah, I’ll bandage that up when we’re done here, but if you start feeling lightheaded, tell me, OK?” </p>
<p>Astra nodded wordlessly, and stepped out of her suit entirely, her svelte, wiry body trembling slightly with the vulnerability of nudity.  Alex stood, writing off the other scrapes and bruises as superficial, and rested her hands on Astra’s shoulders to steady her.  Their eyes met, and Astra’s breathing slowed, coming down to match Alex’s as the women leaned in for a gentle, chaste kiss. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Alex murmured as she pulled back.  “Let’s get you into the tub.”  She helped Astra in, lying her back along the length of it, dirt and dried blood beginning to float away from the Kryptonian as Alex turned back to turn the water off.  “You don’t need to talk, OK?  Just let me take care of you.” </p>
<p>Astra nodded silently once more, and leaned back with her eyes closed, letting Alex wash her limbs one by one.  When she was done with that, Alex shampooed Astra’s hair with gentle fingers and a soft lavender blend Kara swore by, then used a soft washcloth to clean off Astra’s torso, gently prompting her lover to sit up so that her back could be cleaned.  Her breasts were soon splashed with soapy water, her stomach beginning to make its voice known, but Alex took her time, knowing that Astra needed this, until the water began to cool.  “OK,” she said at last, standing to grab their fluffiest towel from the linen closet, “Let’s get you out of there.” </p>
<p>Astra stood, and floated out of the bath to let Alex wrap her in a towel.  She made a small, questioning noise when Alex began to dry her, and Alex paused, but Astra shook her head and let the Human finish.  When Astra was dry, Alex sat her down on the toilet lid, the towel under Astra to keep her skin from the cold ceramic, and dressed the Kryptonian’s injured leg. </p>
<p>“Pajamas or naked?” Alex asked as she finished up the bandage.  Astra mulled it over for a moment, then,</p>
<p>“Pajamas, please.” </p>
<p>“Alright.”  Alex went to fetch a pair of soft underwear and some silk pajamas (another Lena present—being friends with a billionaire with rich-girl guilt had its perks) while Astra hung up the towel and pulled the drain plug in the bath.  When she returned, she helped Astra dress, then picked up her lover once more and carried her to the bed, where she lay Astra back with her head nestled amid several soft pillows.  “Pandas first?” </p>
<p>“Yes, please,” Astra replied softly.  Alex nodded, turned on the television, and set up the DVD player with the <em>Nature</em> reruns.  As the video began, Alex quickly went to the kitchen, pulling out a tub of the vegetarian pad thai with snap peas that Astra had made for her (protein, carbs, and sugar, all in substantial quantities, perfect for a lactating woman with a Kryptonian to feed), and made herself a triple helping, which she then put in the microwave.  She got the feeling that Astra wouldn’t be up for regular food today, and Alex was hungry enough already. </p>
<p>While the food was microwaving, Alex quickly washed her torso off with a damp washcloth—she’d already showered back at the DEO, and it wouldn’t do to have her nipples taste like sour dried milk or splashed soapy water.  She wondered momentarily if she should put on a top, but decided that it would be discarded later anyway. </p>
<p>When she sat on the bed, back to the headboard, heaping plate of noodles in her lap, glass and pitcher of water on the bedside table next to the Kleenex and the remote control, Astra snuggled up to her in seconds, sliding an arm behind Alex’s back and settling in with her head resting on Alex’s bicep next to her chest.  Alex switched her fork to her left hand and began to eat that way, wrapping her right around Astra’s chest to give the woman a sense of security, Astra’s right hand coming to sit on top of Alex’s.  After a moment, Astra turned her head. </p>
<p>“Should I feed you?” </p>
<p>Alex shook her head.  Normally, Astra liked to hold the utensils and feed Alex by hand, which Alex would’ve been outraged by if it were literally anybody else in the world.  “No, this is about you.  I’m fine.”  She stuffed a mouthful of noodles into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed.  “Besides, you made this for me.  You’re really becoming a great cook!” </p>
<p>Astra blushed, looking back to the TV demurely.  “Thank you, Alexandra.” </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s true.  And even if I weren’t in love with you, I soon <em>would</em> be if you made me this every day.”</p>
<p>Astra huffed out a single chuckle, then let her attention drift back to the TV.  Alex ate slowly, relaxing with her lover, Astra slowly shifting to snuggle closer and closer as the programs droned on.  After an hour, Astra was half-leaning towards Alex when the Human set her plate aside.  After two, one leg was thrown over Alex’s.  After three, as Alex’s breasts began to send a feeling of full warmth through her chest and the final <em>Nature</em> episode (this one about dolphins) was about halfway done, Astra had thrown her right arm around Alex’s abdomen and had been holding her head to the side to watch the show for a good half-hour.  Alex, by now running her thumb over the ball of Astra’s wiry shoulder from the front, looked down to see her lover quite distracted from the television, licking her lips as she looked at Alex’s bare, plump breasts and turgid nipples. </p>
<p>“Go ahead and eat your dinner whenever you like,” Alex murmured, and Astra looked up with wide eyes.  “It’s OK,” Alex smiled.  “I make it for you, after all.  Besides, I stopped paying attention to the dolphins a while ago.” </p>
<p>Astra leaned over, pulling herself half on top of Alex, and began to suckle from Alex’s right breast—slower and gentler than the emotional hunger of earlier, but still effective.  Alex gently rubbed her lover’s back, reaching over with her left hand to grab a tissue to soak up leaking milk from her left nipple as she let down.  For a long time, the only sounds were the TV, which Alex turned down low so that only Astra would hear it, the quiet whisper of Alex and Astra’s breathing, and the soft gulps as Astra swallowed her meal.  <em>Probably shouldn’t go for more than a day of nothing but breast milk,</em> Alex thought, <em>no matter how much she needs it</em>.  She couldn’t do her job <em>and</em> produce enough milk on a regular basis to keep a Kryptonian on a liquid diet (nursing every 3-4 hours was pushing it as it was), and Astra would get cranky without regular meals (it was bad enough when Kara the living font of kindness and cheer skipped meals, Alex’s emotional mess of a girlfriend would be a <em>disaster</em>), but just for tonight…</p>
<p>Just for tonight, she could be her lover’s sole source of nourishment. </p>
<p>Eventually, Astra emptied Alex’s right breast, and Alex helped her move over to lie fully on top of Alex, which let Alex return to her beloved pastime of stroking Astra’s lush locks while the Kryptonian gently nursed from her left side.  Alex smiled down at her lover in the familiar haze of endorphins.  <em>She’s so beautiful like this.  So peaceful</em>.  It was a moment that Alex wished could last forever. </p>
<p>Astra again slowed as she neared the end of Alex’s milk supply, but Alex could hear her breathing slow as well, the Kryptonian’s calming heartbeat faintly palpable as Alex stroked her lover’s wrist with her right hand as her left combed through Astra’s thick, wavy hair.  <em>Huh.  I guess babies sometimes fall asleep while eating, and she gets drowsy sometimes after drinking from me, I suppose after a day like today…</em>  She probably ought to shake Astra back to wakefulness, but Alex didn’t have the heart.  Slowly, Astra’s suction faded, even as she drew forth the last few trickles of milk, Alex gently stroking her Kryptonian’s scalp.  Finally, Alex’s breast long since empty, Astra’s suckles ended for good.  Alex kept up her caresses long after Astra’s breathing levelled off, the Kryptonian relaxing with no visible motion other than the slow shift of her breath, just enjoying the sensation of a warm mouth on her breast.  It was late, now, beginning to get dark outside, and Alex felt that it would be better to let Astra rest. </p>
<p>Astra finally released Alex’s nipple, cool air hitting the wet skin as the sleeping Kryptonian released a soft breath across Alex’s chest.  The Human slowly, carefully moved Astra off of her, then sat straight, stretching to release a kink in her back, before moving herself and Astra gently down the bed so that she could lie down on her side, her still-bare breasts within easy reach of Astra’s mouth should Astra wake up first.</p>
<p>“Good night, honey,” Alex whispered, kissing the top of her sleeping Kryptonian’s scalp as Astra, firmly into the dreaming stage now, wrapped her arms haphazardly around Alex’s torso.  She turned off the TV, putting the remote control on the bedside table, and wrapped her own arms around Astra before closing her eyes. </p>
<p>They fell asleep like that, and all was peaceful. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next day, more nursing, more cuddling, and Alex's self-esteem issues rear their head.  </p><p>Or in other words, my friends convinced me to post more of this to get it off my chest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this is basically me working through gender and sexuality confusion through kinky fanfic because I am identifying with Alex here a *lot*, so...yeah.  Hooray?  </p><p>Credit to my friend "Tobias" who I love with all my heart for sensitivity reading.  I love you, man.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex swam slowly to consciousness, vaguely aware of something warm and wet sucking on her right breast.  <em>Oh,</em> she thought to herself, smiling sleepily.  <em>She couldn’t wait, could she?</em> </p><p>In truth, she didn’t mind that Astra was nursing from Alex while she was asleep.  It <em>was</em> relieving the pain of engorgement before Alex woke up, they’d discussed the idea a week and a half before and Alex had green-lit it…and Alex found that she really liked waking up to this feeling of closeness and intimacy suffusing her. </p><p>She slowly cracked her eyes open, smiling down the bed to see Astra suckling quietly from her right breast, eyes closed as the Kryptonian held a tissue to Alex’s left breast to catch leaks.  Alex huffed out a soft chuckle as she brought a hand up to stroke through Astra’s hair. “So thoughtful, my beautiful girlfriend,” she rasped with her voice thick with sleep. </p><p>Astra’s eyes opened and she looked up, releasing Alex’s breast with a <em>pop</em> of broken suction.  “Good morning, Alexandra.  I saw you…and you looked in pain, I could not…” </p><p>“I know,” Alex murmured, gently tugging Astra back to her breast.  “I’m still OK with it.  This side’s almost finished, baby, when you’re done I’ll roll on my back and you can lie on top of me and drink from my left.” </p><p>Astra nodded, eyes wet with love.  “Very well.   Thank you for feeding me, my love.” </p><p>“Anytime,” Alex chuckled, then sighed as Astra returned to nursing from her.  <em>I can’t imagine a better way to wake up</em>, she realized.  She was full of warmth and love, her heart aching in all the best ways as she fed her lover.  She hummed softly as she stroked around the shell of Astra’s ear, and the Kryptonian’s eyes opened as Astra looked up questioningly. </p><p>“I love you so much it hurts,” Alex murmured, holding Astra’s head to her breast with one hand as she stroked lush locks with the other.  “I love feeding you so much, you know?”  Astra hummed into Alex’s breast, eyes crinkling with what would’ve been a warm smile if she hadn’t been in the middle of her liquid breakfast.  “I feel so close to you like this, like I don’t feel with anyone else, and I love it.”  She brushed a stray lock of hair from Astra’s forehead, then wiped the tears of love that were beginning to fall from her lover’s eyes away with her thumb, cupping Astra’s cheek with her left hand.  She gasped softly as she felt the motion of her lover’s mouth and cheek as Astra drank from Alex, a faint blush suffusing her own cheeks.  “That’s it,” Alex sighed breathily.  “Feed from me, drink me dry.  I love you so much.” </p><p>Astra hummed something that might’ve been <em>I love you, too</em> into Alex’s breast.  They lay there in near-silence, Alex stroking her lover’s hair and cheek, Astra nursing quietly while holding a now-damp tissue to Alex’s engorged, veiny left breast, for another few minutes until Alex felt that she was dry. </p><p>“Babe,” Alex began, but Astra was already pulling back. </p><p>“Your right side is empty,” the Kryptonian confirmed.  Alex chuckled softly, then rolled in bed, Astra clambering over her to lie across Alex’s body.  Soft, warm lips closed around Alex’s throbbing, milk-dampened left nipple, and Astra began to suckle again, slowly and gently at first as Alex was almost painfully engorged. </p><p>Alex lay there, mindlessly stroking Astra’s hair and rubbing her shoulders for a while, but eventually worked up the willpower to reach over (mindful to be gentle so as to not break Astra’s latch on her breast) and grab her phone.  Astra continued to nurse as Alex checked her text messages, the Kryptonian’s warm hands wrapped around Alex’s back and shoulders. </p><p>“J’onn gave us the day off,” Alex said as she flipped through her messages.  “Kara and Lena are going to be busy today, so it looks like it’s just us.”  Astra hummed in acknowledgement.  “Fuck it, I’m not even gonna wear a shirt today.  It’s just the two of us.” </p><p>Astra hummed again as she nursed.  Alex chuckled to herself.  “Man, if you’d told me a year ago that I’d be nursing you in bed and planning to walk around topless for a whole day so you could drink my breast milk on demand, I’d think you were nuts.”  Astra laughed into Alex’s breast, sending a shiver through Alex’s body.  “Mmh, I’m so sensitive this morning.  Can you make me some breakfast when you’re done here?” </p><p>“<em>Mmh-hmm,</em>” Astra said into Alex’s breast.  Alex let out a soft half-giggle. </p><p>“You’re the best.  Eggs, please?”  </p><p>“<em>Mmh-hmm.</em>” </p><p>“Great.”  She blew Astra a kiss, unable to kiss her Kryptonian properly without moving her.  “I love you so much, babe.” </p><p>“<em>Mmh, mmm.</em>” </p><p>“I know.”  She relaxed once more, drifting off into the fuzzy trance of gentle nursing, absent-mindedly stroking Astra’s hair and back, basking in the intimacy and the warm sun that began to filter through the blinds. </p><p>When Astra finished, the Kryptonian floated up and off of Alex, delivering a soft kiss to Alex’s lips as the Human cupped her cheek, before flipping upright and heading for the kitchen to make breakfast.  Alex let herself lay back for another few minutes, enjoying the warmth of her emptied breasts and the tingle in her lower abdomen until her stomach made itself known with a growl.  With a sigh, Alex stood, grabbing a new set of pants and underwear and heading for the bathroom for a shower.  The sounds of sizzling eggs came from the kitchen, and Alex licked her lips at the thought of more of Astra’s cooking. </p><p>Alex cupped her breasts after cleaning off the night’s dried saliva and milk in the shower (Quite a few things about this…lifestyle?...weren’t all fun or sexy, and frankly, Alex liked it that way.  It felt more <em>real</em> like this, with the annoyance of stained shirts and milk leaks and wet bras and all that.  The intimacy was <em>worth</em> the annoyance).  They’d settled on a large, soft C-cup when empty, and seemed warm all the time, the veins much more visible under the skin (especially when Alex was full), her areolae twice as wide as they used to be, and darker (nearly brown rather than pink) than they’d ever been.  She ghosted her thumbs over her thick, swollen nipples, and threw her head back with a sigh as a jolt of electric pleasure shot through her.  <em>God, they’re so sensitive!  I can’t believe I got into this, but man, I’d do it all again in a heartbeat…Still can’t believe how much milk they can make…</em>  But she had to finish her shower and get food, she could meditate on her own biology later. </p><p>Alex walked out to the kitchen in gray sweatpants with a drawstring, flipping through the news on her phone as her breasts shook with her stride.  She looked up to see Astra, still in her silk pajamas, staring at her with wide, hungry eyes, a heaping plate of hot food in one hand and a pitcher of orange juice in the other, and smiled.  “See something you like?” Alex teased. </p><p>“You,” Astra replied, never one for beating about the bush.  Alex blushed, but took a seat at the couch, Astra sliding into place next to her, and allowed Astra to feed her scrambled eggs with cheese and black pepper, tofu bacon, and buttered toast with cinnamon sugar.  Normally Alex hated anything approaching feeling helpless, but it was different when it was Astra, who loved to reciprocate for her breast-milk meals by pampering Alex, and who accompanied her doting with soft kisses that Alex’s heart ached for.  While she was fed, Alex texted Kara, who was also on enforced vacation and was holed up in Lena’s apartment, then finished going over the news. </p><p>“Not going to get food for yourself?” Alex asked in between bites. </p><p>Astra flushed again.  “I only want you today, Alexandra.” </p><p>Alex eyed her skeptically.  “Still feeling bad about yesterday?”  At Astra’s nod, Alex puffed out her cheeks and exhaled.  “…We can try that.  But if you start getting cranky, I’m going to tell you, and then I’ll need you to eat solid food, OK?” </p><p>Astra nodded after a moment.  “That is fair.” </p><p>“Damn right it is, <em>I’m</em> the one with the milk so I think it’s only fair I set the rules,” Alex noted.  Astra cracked a small smile at that, and offered another forkful of eggs. </p><p>When the plate was empty, Alex and Astra shared a long, gentle kiss, then Astra took the dishes to the sink, before coming back with a print book—she’d been working her way through some <em>Star Trek</em> novels, Alex wasn’t terribly sure which one she was on at the moment.  Alex set up her laptop on the end table, and Astra lay herself out on the couch, resting with her head in Alex’s lap.  Alex flipped through some experimental results from the DEO on the computer, gently scratching at Astra’s scalp with her free hand.  After a few hours of reviewing data, Alex’s breasts began to ache, just in time for Astra to set aside her finished book and shift in place, levitating to help Alex as the Human set her work aside and cradled her lover’s mouth to her veiny left breast and turgid nipple. </p><p>When Astra was about halfway done with Alex’s left side, the Human’s phone rang, and she pulled herself from her nursing-induced stupor to answer.  “Hello?” </p><p>“<em>Hey, Alex, I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time?</em>”  Kara’s voice. </p><p>Alex looked down at the wide-eyed Astra, who most assuredly had heard that, currently nursing from her breast.  A little smile began to form on Alex’s lips.  “It’s fine.  How are things with you and Lena?” </p><p>“<em>Oh, we’re doing alright.  Chilling on the couch with a Will Ferrel movie, she’s making me potstickers, she was really worried about me yesterday.  I’m just going to have to make sure she takes care of </em>herself<em> today, too.  Is Astra OK?</em>” </p><p>Alex stroked her Kryptonian’s cheek with a soft smile.  “She’s doing better.  Yesterday evening was pretty tough, but I got her calmed down and cleaned up.  She’s having a little lunch at the moment, I’m going to check her leg after that and then I’m thinking a movie’s the best plan.” </p><p>“<em>OK!  I just wanted to check and see how you two are doing.  Stay safe and call me if you have an emergency, alright?</em>” </p><p>“Will do.  We love you, Kara.” </p><p>“<em>Love you, too, Alex.  Tell Astra I said hi!</em>” </p><p>“Don’t worry, she knows,” Alex chuckled.  “Talk to you later.  Good-bye!” </p><p>“<em>Bye!</em>” Kara chirped and hung up. </p><p>Alex grinned down at her shocked lover.  “What?” </p><p>Astra pulled back from Alex’s leaking breast with a wet <em>pop</em>.  “She could have heard!” </p><p>“She walked in on us doing this once already,” the single most embarrassing experience of Alex’s life, even including the Incident When We Were Sixteen that both Danvers sisters had sworn a literal blood oath to never discuss with anyone, ever, “and besides, I owe Kara a traumatization after I walked in on her tying Lena up the other day.” </p><p>“…<em>what</em>?”</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes.  “Lena’s got issues with self-esteem because of her asshole mom, so if she starts to get depressed or forgets to take care of herself, Kara likes to tie her arms behind her back, gag her, and kiss her all over while telling her how great she is so she can’t deny it or put herself down.  Apparently it works pretty well.” </p><p>“…and I did not know about this <em>how</em>?” </p><p>Alex sighed.  “Finish my milk before I leak too much, please.”  Astra obligingly went back to suckling as Alex held her.  “It’s their weird thing.  Just like this is ours.  I didn’t see the need, you’d ask a lot of awkward questions.”  Astra made a muffled grunt of protest.  “Don’t lie to me, you <em>know</em> you would.”  Astra huffed into Alex’s breast, then relaxed with a hum.  “Yeah, like I said.”  Lips and jaw moved against Alex’s breast steadily, drawing gulp after gulp of sweet milk out.  “Drink up,” Alex murmured, leaning her head back with a dopey smile.  “When you’re done here I’ll look at your leg and get myself some lunch, then we can watch a movie if you like.  Or get a nap, maybe.”  She wouldn’t mind some sex at some point today, either, but Alex wouldn’t push that today.  Content to cradle Astra to her breast and enjoy the feeling of closeness, Alex let herself drift on the tingling warmth of her breasts and the gentle suction that drained her. </p><p>Eventually, Astra finished her lunch and detached from Alex’s sensitive nipple with a soft sigh.  Alex drifted back to full wakefulness and stretched with a happy moan, Astra reaching sleepily up to gently stroke Alex’s soft, sated breasts before putting her arms around Alex’s shoulders, helping Alex pick the Kryptonian up.  Alex stood carefully, carrying the drowsy Astra gently to the bathroom and sitting her on the vanity counter.  Alex finagled Astra’s silk pajama pants halfway down her legs, and gently took off the blood-stained bandage underneath.  “Let’s see how your leg’s doing,” Alex murmured, noting that Astra’s bruises were mostly faded—a good sign.  The leg wound itself…wasn’t looking too bad.  Mostly closed, a well-formed scab over the remaining part.  Alex soaked a washcloth with hot water, gently sponged the area clean, then dried it with a hand towel as Astra leaned back against the wall with eyelids drooping, before dressing the wound with antibiotic ointment, a gauze pad, and a judicious deployment of surgical tape.  Alex patted the result gently, nodded to herself, then carefully brought Astra’s pants back up over her hips, before picking her sleepy lover up again.  “Need a nap after your lunch?” Alex murmured.  That wasn’t uncommon for Astra, sometimes a stomach full of milk made her drowsy for a bit.  Astra nodded silently, nosing Alex’s breasts.  “I’m empty, honey, you’re not going to get anything.”  Astra only hummed in response. </p><p>Alex pulled back the covers on their bed and gently tucked Astra in, kissing her on the forehead to a sleepy smile and a happy hum before returning to the kitchen and putting the rest of the leftovers in the microwave to heat up.  While the leftovers were reheating, Alex washed her breasts quickly, then dried them off, taking a moment to heft the soft orbs and remind herself that even when deflated and empty they still looked pretty good.  (Astra sure seemed to love them either way, too)</p><p>Alex returned with her food, slipping under the covers and turning on a quiet nature movie.  Astra shifted as her lover sat next to her, the Kryptonian moving without opening her eyes to lay with one arm across Alex’s legs and her head on the top of Alex’s lap rather than a pillow.  Alex chuckled, warm and soft, and ate slowly with one hand while gently grooming her lover’s hair with the other.  When she finished, she scooted down on the bed, gently moving the snoozing Kryptonian to rest on her bare breast, and cradled her lover close while continuing to pet her. </p><p>They lay like that for a while, Alex playing with Astra’s hair as Astra breathed slow and soft on Alex’s rising and falling chest.  Alex eventually turned back to her phone, dicing virtual fruit as the movie droned on about penguins in the background. </p><p>Astra stirred in her lap some time later, and Alex felt soft lips brushing against her right nipple.  “Hungry?” </p><p>“Yes, somewhat,” came Astra’s sleepy murmur, nosing Alex’s breast again. </p><p>“It’s only been an hour and a half,” Alex noted.  “If I feed you too often, I’ll get engorged at work and it’ll start interfering with our jobs.” </p><p>Astra sighed with disappointment.  “Very well.  I shall wait.” </p><p>“You’re sure?  If you need to eat, get some food.  Just…solid food.” </p><p>Astra shook her head, sitting up and stretching like a cat.  “I want you to be my only nourishment today, Alexandra.  Besides, I am not <em>that</em> hungry.” </p><p>Alex eyed her critically, but nodded.  “Alright.”  She sat up, stretching, and stood from the bed with a grunt as Astra floated off.  “I’ll use the bathroom, then.  You feeling much better?” </p><p>Astra cocked her head to the side, then shrugged.  “I want to be with you.  But, I always do.” </p><p>Alex chuckled at that.  “Fair enough.  Make me some food if you don’t want any?” </p><p>“It will be my pleasure, Alexandra.” </p><p>When Alex was done, she took a moment after washing her hands to heft her half-full breasts, smiling faintly as she beheld them in the mirror.  They were warm and still soft, plumper and heavier than they had been earlier.  Watching the transformation of her body was oddly fascinating to Alex, as her breasts swelled hour by hour from pert little handfuls into heavy orbs that sat warm and ready in her hands when she offered them to her lover.  <em>If I ever retire, maybe we can try more frequent nursing…it’d be neat to feed her all the time instead of just being a supplement to real food.</em>  She shook her head at the notion.  That could never be more than a fantasy, what with Kryptonian metabolism. </p><p>Astra had made udon noodle soup for Alex’s midafternoon meal, and Alex let her lover feed her again as they cuddled on the couch.  Astra began following every forkful delivered to Alex with a gentle kiss on the cheek, and Alex responded with gentle strokes of Astra’s wiry arms.  When she finished, Alex moved on top of her lover before Astra could get up to get rid of the dishes, and gently unbuttoned Astra’s top halfway, pulling it down over Astra’s shoulders and leaning in to kiss the fading bruises from the previous day’s fight, one by one as Astra gasped out little, soft, loving sighs, indestructible Kryptonian arms coming around to wrap gently around Alex. </p><p>“<em>Alexandra…</em>” </p><p>“Shhh,” Alex murmured in between kisses.  “Let me love you.”  She tapped at Astra’s shoulders, and the Kryptonian turned over, Alex pulling the pajama top off arm by arm and letting her hands trail gently down Astra’s corded, muscular back, before leaning in to kiss the remaining little traces of scrapes and bruises.  “I think some sun time tomorrow?  Are you up for a flight?” </p><p>Astra nodded into the cushions.  “I know an inaccessible ledge in the mountains.  May I feed from you there?” </p><p>Alex bit her lip.  “As long as it really is that inaccessible.  My boobs are for <em>you</em>, not for the general public.”  She kissed the small of Astra’s back, drawing a shiver.  “You’re so beautiful when you relax, you know that?” </p><p>“You flatter me.” </p><p>“No, but I should, I think that’s part of the girlfriend job description.”  Alex heard Astra’s stomach growl.  “Time to get you some solid food, babe.” </p><p>“Alexandra…” </p><p>“I know that you wanted to do this all day, but I said no arguments when it comes to keeping you fed.  Get something substantial to eat now and you can have your dinner from me in a couple of hours.”  She slid Astra’s pajama top back on as the Kryptonian grumbled in protest, then rose from the couch.  “C’mon.  Up you get.” </p><p>Astra pushed herself up with a sigh.  “Very well.  Ah…Would you stand with me, and hold me?” </p><p>“As you cook?”  In response to Astra’s earnest nod, Alex bit her lip.  “Alright.  You want me to hold your hand or sort of hug you from behind?” </p><p>“I merely want your skin on me,” Astra replied, blushing.  “Your touch reminds me of where I am when I begin to think of the past.” </p><p>Alex’s heart melted, though it was already most of the way there.  “Of course, Astra.  Honestly, I love your touch, too.” <em>It’s half of why I like to nurse you, at that.</em> </p><p>Astra leaned in, eyes dark and wet with tears of love, and they kissed, gently, softly, for what seemed like an eternity.  “I love you,” the Kryptonian murmured. </p><p>“I know,” Alex replied, leaning her forehead against Astra’s.  “I love you, too.”  They kissed again, chaste and soft, Alex’s bare breasts brushing Astra’s shirt as they held each other in a loose hug.  “How about some scrambled eggs with butter and pepper?” </p><p>Astra nodded.  “That sounds pleasant.”  She pulled back slowly, then padded off to the kitchen, Alex trailing behind.  The Human felt the slight bounce of her breasts more than she had after being drained earlier—they were starting to fill back up, and Alex estimated that she’d have time for Astra to get real food, then maybe a couple of episodes of some Netflix series before she needed to nurse again. </p><p>As Astra cracked the eggs over the pan and began to cook, Alex wrapped her arms around her lover, hands slipping under the pajama top to rest on Astra’s six-pack abs (which Alex would’ve been jealous of if Astra didn’t regularly worship Alex’s own muscular abdomen on a regular basis), breasts pressing gently into Astra’s back, cheek nestling next to Astra’s neck.  Alex closed her eyes, moving with her lover as Astra cooked, and inhaled the scent of spice, cooking eggs, and the faint, crisp scent of Kryptonian skin. </p><p>“I love you,” Alex murmured, nose brushing Astra’s hair.  Astra hummed an acknowledgement. </p><p>“And I, you.” </p><p>“Sap.” </p><p>“As are you.” </p><p>Alex chuckled.  “Mmh, and proud of it.”  She gently kissed Astra’s ear, eyes closed, just enjoying being so close to her lover, fingertips brushing just under Astra’s waistband.  “You’re right, this is great.” </p><p>Astra hummed her agreement.  “Do you want sex when I’ve finished, Alexandra?” </p><p>“Hmm?  No, not unless you really want it.”  Alex swayed in time with her lover’s movements.  “Why do you ask?” </p><p>“Usually when you slip your hands beneath my shirt like this, you wish to initiate foreplay.” </p><p>Alex snorted softly with a hint of laughter.  “That’s fair.  But today…let’s just hold each other?” </p><p>“An excellent idea.”  </p><p>Alex sighed into Astra’s neck, her lover’s hair on her cheek.  “You have so many.” </p><p>Astra huffed out a little chuckle of her own.  “Flatterer.” </p><p>“The only flattery in this relationship’s coming from the woman who’s addicted to my tits,” Alex muttered, but there was no bite to the comment. </p><p>“They are truly wondrous things,” Astra noted.  “I can barely remember how I survived without your milk.” </p><p>“You’re a hopeless romantic dork.”  Alex pressed her lips to Astra’s earlobe, once, twice. </p><p>“Guilty as charged.”  Astra turned into Alex’s pecking kisses, stealing a quick, soft smooch before turning back to the food.  After a moment, she spoke up again, a hesitant hitch in her breath.  “Alexandra?” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Thank you for taking such good care of me, my love.” </p><p>“Anytime, Astra.  Anytime.”  There was another lull in their conversation, and then it was Alex’s turn to be hesitant.  “Astra, baby?” </p><p>“Yes, darling?” </p><p>“How…how long do you want this for?” </p><p>“Alexandra?” </p><p>“This…nursing thing.  I mean, I’m twenty-eight, I’ll probably be able to keep lactating for…twenty or thirty years?  Somewhere in there.  How long do you want to do this?” </p><p>“As long as you wish,” Astra replied.  “No more, no less.” </p><p>“Come on, I’m <em>serious</em>.” </p><p>“So am I.  I don’t want you to let me drink from you for <em>me</em>.  I want you to do as you wish for yourself.” </p><p>“Hey, I <em>like</em> doing this for you!” </p><p>“Then I am more than happy to feed from you.”  Astra put down her spatula and turned to cup Alex’s cheek in her hand.  “Alexandra.  I will be yours for the rest of our lives.  If you wish to continue to be mine, I will gladly accept you.” </p><p>Alex’s eyes were full of tears.  “You’re so sweet, honey.” </p><p>“What is your human saying—Pot, meet kettle.”  Astra pulled Alex in for a gentle kiss.  “Why do you ask?” </p><p>“I’m…I don’t know.  I’m just…anxious?” </p><p>“Mmh.   We both have our insecurities, yes?” </p><p>Alex nodded with a grimace.  “Yeah.  That’s fair.” </p><p>“Well, then, as your beloved, I feel obligated to reassure you that yours are irrational.”  Astra cupped Alex’s plump breasts, and Alex gasped.  “I would love you without these,” Astra promised.  “I love your breasts, I love your milk, I love to feed from you, but I would love you if you had no milk, if you had no breasts at all—so, frankly, how many years you can lactate for is <em>irrelevant</em>, Alexandra.  I would be satisfied to simply hold you in my arms and <em>be</em> with you forever, whether here in National City or in some desolate, isolated region.  Do you understand me?” </p><p>“Yes,” Alex let herself admit.  Tears slipped from her eyes, and Astra gently brushed them off of Alex’s cheeks.  “But…only if you know that I feel the same for you.” </p><p>Astra flushed.  “I do not deserve you.”  </p><p>“And I don’t think I deserve you.”  Alex tugged her lover into a hug, their foreheads touching.  “But here we are.  Maybe…maybe…maybe we’re wrong, and we deserve each other.” </p><p>Astra kissed her, then, and they floated on it (and an inch or so of air beneath their feet as Astra defied gravity) for a good minute, before Astra was forced to turn back to the stove. </p><p>When she was done cooking, Astra ate about half of her eggs, then fork-fed most of the rest to Alex as the Human, still bare-chested, snuggled up to her side.  This time, Astra carried her lover to the bed, and set up an episode of <em>The Great British Baking Show</em> on Netflix. </p><p>“Babe?” Alex murmured. </p><p>“Yes, my love?” </p><p>“Can you…be bare up top, too?” </p><p>“For you, anything.”  Astra shucked her top and let Alex cuddle with her, the Kryptonian’s pert little breasts rubbing up against Alex’s now-heavy and plump pair.  Alex’s head fit neatly into the crook of Astra’s neck, and Astra leaned her own cheek against Alex’s thick auburn hair, Astra’s lush brown locks falling over Alex’s shoulders.  The sight and feeling made Astra’s heart throb with love.  <em>She did this for me,</em> Astra thought, and not for the first time.  <em>She let her body be transformed…she let her breasts grow, let them become soft and plump and full of milk, took to eating more than twice what she did even during the height of her intensive training, all for me.</em>  Astra knew the silly over-emphasis that Human women were encouraged to put on eating as little as possible and maintaining an artificially low body mass, knew that Alex didn’t particularly like it but was affected by the pressure nonetheless.  <em>I should do something like that for her,</em> Astra thought.  She would like that, for the pleasure she would feel from the expression of her love for Alex, as much as for any pleasure she would feel from…whatever transformation of the body she and/or Alex eventually settled on as attractive.  Some sort of tattoo or mark?  One of those vulgar piercings that Humans seemed so fond of?  <em>Perhaps…perhaps I could even feed Alexandra in return…</em></p><p>Alex nuzzled into Astra’s neck with a sigh, her cheeks still damp with tears, and Astra banished such thoughts from her mind for now.  Comforting Alex was all that mattered. </p><p>They sat there like that for just over two episodes, breathing in and out soft and slow, before Alex began to fidget, the warmth in her filling breasts slowly transitioning into a pulsing pressure, then a faint, throbbing ache that slowly grew in its insistent need for her now-full orbs to be drained.  Astra felt the movement, and shifted, pulling back to look down at her lover.  “It is time?” </p><p>“Yeah, can you?” Alex half-whined, the veins visible and pulsing under the skin of her breasts as her blood pumped through to feed her busy milk ducts, little droplets of white fluid beginning to form at the tips of her nipples. </p><p>“For you, anything,” Astra husked, floating up to shift Alex around, laying herself half-across her Human as she bent down, taking a dark, turgid nipple in her soft lips and beginning to suckle. </p><p>Alex sighed in contentment, relaxing into the bed as her hands came up to stroke her Kryptonian.  They lay there for a few minutes, Astra nursing gently but quickly to relieve the pressure in Alex’s right breast as Alex held her close with soft hands. </p><p>“I don’t deserve you,” Alex rasped after a few minutes.  Astra looked up with a frown, releasing Alex’s leaking nipple with a <em>pop</em>. </p><p>“Yes, you do,” the Kryptonian murmured.  “You deserve me, and I freely and happily give you the love that you deserve.”  She licked a bead of milk from Alex’s nipple, drawing a soft gasp of pleasure.  “What brought this mood upon you?”  She ducked back down to return to her suckling, eyes still turned up to meet Alex’s. </p><p>“I fucked up, I should’ve done more…I’m supposed to protect you, protect you and Kara…that cut on your leg’s my fault, I could’ve, I should’ve…” </p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Astra snapped, abandoning the wet nipple to leak freely.  “Alexandra, you did everything that you could, and more.  You have cared for me, you protected Kara, you did your duty to the DEO and to your subordinates.  You have <em>no reason</em> to doubt yourself.  Do you understand me?” </p><p>“I…I should’ve…” </p><p>“<em>Alexandra</em>.”  Alex cut off as Astra continued.  “This is not a debate.  It is simply the way of things.”  She bent down, hot breath striking Alex’s nipple as the Human shuddered.  “You are <em>my</em> hero.  And you saved <em>me</em>.”  She took Alex’s breast in her mouth again, and Alex shook with emotion beneath her. </p><p>“I love you so much,” Alex said, partway between a rasp and a sob.  “I don’t know if I can ever…”  She bit her lip.  “Astra?” </p><p>“Mmh?” </p><p>“…marry me?” </p><p>Astra froze, then pulled back, a beatific smile growing on her lips.  “Of course,” she replied, struggling not to sing with joy.  “I love you unconditionally, Alexandra, nothing would make me happier than to be your wife.” </p><p>“I love you so much,” Alex whispered.  They kissed gently, Alex’s milk wetting Astra’s breasts, Alex tasting the sweet flavor of her own milk on Astra’s lips, and broke apart after half a minute, Alex’s tears continuing as she allowed herself to relax and smile happily.  “Um.  Can you finish drinking from me?” </p><p>“With pleasure, my love.”  Astra bowed her head once more, and Alex moaned as the suction began again. </p><p>Between the rest of the feeding, then the rest of the baking-show series (neither Alex nor Astra paid much attention, preferring to spend the time kissing and caressing each other), time seemed to fly until the sky became dark and Alex’s stomach began to growl again.   Astra got up and reheated leftovers, before hovering over and hand-feeding Alex, which Alex accepted with gentle smiles, quiet thanks, and soft caresses.  Setting aside the dishes, they held each other in near-silence, stroking each other’s faces, kissing gently, and brushing soft fingers over muscular shoulders and arms, for a good quarter-hour before the women, checking the time, stood and accompanied each other to the shower. </p><p>They took turns washing each other’s breasts to clean off the dried milk, and—in Alex’s case—saliva, Astra’s invincible hands brushing with incredible gentleness over Alex’s silky skin, soft flesh, and wonderfully tender nipples.  Soon enough, Alex’s own strong hands swept over Astra, then up and down the Kryptonian’s body with handfuls of body wash, and the Human took pleasure in stroking her fingers through Astra’s long, wavy hair, Astra’s eyes closed as she let her head fall back with a beatific smile.  When Alex was done washing her, Astra reveled in caressing Alex’s powerful-for-a-Human arms and muscular abdomen as she washed her lover, which Alex enjoyed with soft sighs and an occasional squeeze of the Astra’s shoulder, loving the reassurance that she was still fit. </p><p>“I love you,” Alex murmured as they stepped out of the shower to dry off. </p><p>“I love you, too,” Astra replied.  They kissed, chastely, then Alex quickly checked and wrapped up Astra’s healing leg-cut, and both women dressed for bed—Astra in soft silk pajamas, Alex in warm cotton that she left mostly unbuttoned, forming a deep cleavage that would grant Astra easy access to her breasts.  “Alexandra, if I wake in the night, may I drink from you?” </p><p>“Of course,” Alex replied.  “Standing permission is standing permission.”  But she appreciated the check-in anyway, and kissed Astra to show it. </p><p>They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. </p><p>Astra did wake up in the middle of the night to drain Alex.  Alex, meanwhile, dreamed of a General in her arms and hot lips on her breast…at an imaginary wedding, then a made-up little house in the country. </p><p>All was right with the world. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Astra's internal ramblings are basically her trying to grasp that she wants to breastfeed Alex, too, but her adorkable gay brain is like "Tattoos?  Piercings?  Gay haircut?" and all because she is a helpless gay dork in love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How it started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two gay dorks discover a new kink by accident.  Prequel to the previous two chapters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have put altogether too much thought into this weirdass kink fic.  I definitely should be doing something else.  This probably signifies something about me but I'm not sure what exactly because gender is stupid and makes no sense.  </p><p>Timeline wise, put this early-ish season 2.  But you know, Astra is alive because there is justice in this fictional world.  </p><p>My best friend and the love of my life, "Tobias", told me when I nervously asked him for advice that I should post more of this.  So here we freaking go.  No beta read here, we die like Klingons.  Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex’s breasts were definitely swollen. </p><p>She frowned into the mirror as the fan swept away the steam from her shower, cupping the soft orbs in her hands.  They were pink, flushed, veins more defined than usual under the surface of the skin, and felt firmer to the touch than usual.  <em>Definitely bigger than normal.  My nipples, too</em>.  Those were bigger and thicker than they should be, sticking out visibly, her areolas darker than their usual light pink.  Alex thought she could even feel her pulse beating through them, though that might’ve been the ache that had been bothering her for days. </p><p>“Astra?” she called, wrapping her towel tight around her midsection.  “Can you come in here a minute?” </p><p>Her Kryptonian girlfriend was there in a blur.  Alex was still kind of amazed that the two of them had fallen into this relationship, but then, she was about 87% sure that Kara was secretly dating Lex Luthor’s sister (who Kara had met less than two months ago), and Alex and Astra had lasted a few months of working together before giving in and kissing, so really, Alex was content to bask in the joy of new love, because she was tired of being judged.  And doing the judging, for that matter. </p><p>“What is wrong?” Astra asked, eyes wide. </p><p>“Do my boobs look…<em>weird</em> to you?” Alex asked with a frown. </p><p>Astra looked down, licking her lips at the sight, but then frowned herself.  “You look lovely…but yes, they do seem larger than usual, and the nipples are darker.” </p><p>“Yeah.”  Alex cupped her breasts again.  “Any idea what it could be?” </p><p>Astra shook her head.  “I am not aware of a Kryptonian disease that causes all of these symptoms.  A cancerous growth might cause swelling, but surely we would have noticed before?” </p><p>Alex bit her lip.  “Yeah.  Could you help me check anyway?” </p><p>“Of course,” Astra promised, stepping up to gently wrap her arms around Alex’s shoulders and delivering a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips.  “Everything will be alright,” she murmured. </p><p>“I hope so,” Alex whispered back.  Astra hugged her tighter with another kiss, and Alex stiffened with a gasp as her nipples brushed against Astra’s pajama top, sending an electric jolt through her body.  Astra pulled back, wide-eyed. </p><p>“Alexandra?” </p><p>“That…<em>wow</em>.  Ok, apparently my nipples are really sensitive.  Um.  Could you squeeze my breasts, help me look for lumps?  Be gentle, but if you feel anything…” </p><p>“Of course.”  Astra squeezed Alex’s breasts gently, her super-strength tightly controlled and replaced by tender, soft pressure, and Alex threw back her head with a moan at an unexpected pleasant tingle that spread through them, like something tickling the insides of her breasts in a strange but not unpleasant fashion.  She bit her lip, looking back down to see…</p><p>Astra was frozen, wide-eyed, hands still on Alex’s breasts.  “What?” Alex asked, following Astra’s gaze down to her nipples, where…</p><p>Twin beads of a creamy white substance trembled on the tips of Alex’s swollen nipples.  Alex’s eyes went wide at the sight.  <em>What—is that </em>milk<em>?  <strong>My</strong> milk?  But…that’s impossible!  I haven’t been pregnant, there’s no way that…that I could be, is there?  </em></p><p>“You are leaking,” Astra murmured.  “Is this…a cause for concern?” </p><p>“It’s…I don’t know?  It’s only supposed to happen after you have kids.  And I haven’t, obviously.”  Alex reached up with one hand and swiped the milk drop off of her left nipple with her thumb, biting her lip at the shock of pleasure that came from the hyper-sensitive nub.  She held it up to her face—it looked thinner than the milk she got from the store, and when she licked it off of her thumb it tasted kind of sweet.  Alex frowned, looking back to her wide-eyed girlfriend.  “I’m sorry—” </p><p>“Do not be,” Astra whispered.  “May I…ah…may I try it?” </p><p>“…what, my milk?” </p><p>“Yes.”  The Kryptonian was beet-red, shifting from foot to foot. </p><p>Alex flushed at the thought.  “Um, go ahead…I hope you aren’t grossed out or anything…” </p><p>“You could never disgust me, my love,” the Kryptonian murmured, slowly moving in as if hypnotized.  The bead of milk on Alex’s right nipple grew, shaking as the Human’s breath quickened.  “And…I must confess…I find this strangely attractive.”  She licked her lips, moving in to take the nipple in her plump lips. </p><p>“Well, that’s…<em>ah!</em>  <em>Oh</em>…”  Alex jolted, then pulled Astra’s head to her breast as the other woman tried to pull back.  “No, don’t stop, that feels good.”  It was a strange feeling, a jolt of endorphins that produced a heady mix of pleasure that went straight down Alex’s body to the tips of her toes, coupled with a sense of lethargic peace and calm that went right to her head and sent her to Cloud Nine.  Astra took the hint and began to suckle, softly at first, then a little faster and firmer as Alex encouraged her with <em>ooh</em>s and “just like that”s.  Alex felt the tingle spread through her breasts again, and leaned back against the counter, towel beginning to slip down her body, as another drop of milk beaded on her left nipple before slipping down in a thin rivulet that left a chill across Alex’s soft skin. </p><p>After barely a minute, Astra pulled back, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed.  “I…greatly enjoyed that,” she admitted.  “Your…peculiar leakage tastes quite pleasant.” </p><p>“It’s milk,” Alex murmured with a lazy smile, one hand stroking through Astra’s hair.  “My milk.  Human females feed our children with it.  Did women do this on Krypton?” </p><p>Astra shrugged helplessly.  “Perhaps before the Codex.  We fed our young with synthesized nutrient supplements.  Kara loved the kind that tasted like clemis fruit.” </p><p>“Hmm.”  Alex frowned down at her body, thinking.  “Honestly…I don’t know how this happened…but I kind of like it.  C’mon, something about this makes me want to sit down, and…keep going.”  Her cheeks burned but Astra was blushing too so Alex forged on.  “Let’s do this on the bed and you can try the other side.” </p><p>“Very well.”  Astra scooped Alex up in her arms, carrying the Human gently back into Alex’s bedroom, then laid Alex out on the bed, hovering easily over her in defiance of gravity.  Alex reclined against the pillows at the head of the bed, milk leaking slowly from her left breast, and smiled gently, pulling Astra down to her with a hand behind her head, fingers meshing through Astra’s lush locks. </p><p>“C’mon.  I don’t bite.” </p><p>Astra’s lips met Alex’s left breast, and Alex sighed with pleasure as the rhythmic suckling began again, letting herself drift off into a warm pink fuzz of endorphins as she gently stroked through Astra’s hair. </p><p>All too quickly, it was over, and Astra pulled back with an apologetic expression.  “I am sorry…there does not seem to be any more.” </p><p>“Well, keep going if you like,” Alex murmured.  This wasn’t like their normal breast play, which came as the leadup to hot and heavy sex—Alex was a little turned on, sure, but the intimacy of this felt different somehow.  “It feels good when you do that, gently.” </p><p>“…alright,” Astra whispered.  She ducked her head again, and Alex smiled down at her, soft and lazy, as the Kryptonian’s lips closed once more around her nipple.  Alex floated, consumed by a warmth that suffused her, practically high on her love for Astra. </p><p>“I love being this close to you,” Alex murmured.  Astra looked up with a gentle hum of agreement, her weight on Alex like a warm blanket.  “This is…this is different.  But a good different.” </p><p>Astra released Alex’s breast and pulled herself up, nodding.  “Yes.  Should I presume that your health is not at risk?” </p><p>“I don’t think so.”  Alex pulled one hand from where she’d been rubbing between Astra’s shoulder blades to poke her left breast.  “I’m not aching anymore, at least.  I can look into this in the morning, make sure I’m alright.” </p><p>“I can peruse your Internet while you rest?” Astra suggested. </p><p>“No, no, don’t stay up for me,” Alex shook her head.  “Do you…do you want to do this, um…longer term?” </p><p>Astra’s eyes went wide, but she nodded with barely restrained eagerness.  “Yes.  I…intended to ask you, but…you wish to have me feed from you?” </p><p>“I really liked it,” Alex confessed.  “I feel so close to you, it’s like…I can’t describe it.  But I want more of this.  If you’re OK with that.” </p><p>“I am,” Astra promised, floating up and swooping down to kiss Alex on the lips.  They melted into each other, Alex’s legs coming out and around Astra’s, hands pulling each other’s heads close as they kissed.  “I love you,” the Kryptonian whispered as she pulled back to let Alex breathe. </p><p>“I love you, too,” Alex murmured. </p><p>“If it is not safe, you will find a way to stop this?” Astra asked, cupping Alex’s cheeks.  “Before you might be harmed?” </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Alex replied.  “I’d never hurt you like that.” </p><p>“Do not hurt <em>yourself</em>,” Astra countered.  “I <em>know</em> you, Alexandra, and I want you to take care of yourself for <em>your</em> sake, not because another would be hurt by your pain.” </p><p>Alex’s eyes brimmed with tears.  “Alright,” she rasped.  “I love you.  I’ll…I’ll do some research in the morning, set up a doctor’s appointment if I need to.  I love you so much.” </p><p>“I know,” Astra whispered.  And she kissed Alex again, long and soft. </p><p>“We forgot my pajamas,” Alex murmured when they separated again, her cheeks rosy.  Astra hummed, nosing Alex’s cheek with eyes drifting shut. </p><p>“Return swiftly?” </p><p>“Of course,” Alex promised as Astra rolled off of her.  She dressed quickly in soft linen, leaving the sleep blouse unbuttoned, and turned out the lights.  Astra wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the Human lay back in bed, pulling the covers up.  “Um…Astra?” </p><p>“Yes, my love?” </p><p>“If you, um.  Want to keep going…I’m OK with that.” </p><p>Astra sucked in a quiet breach, then hummed.  “Alright.”  She slid on top of Alex again, sliding down the Human’s body until her head lay on Alex’s bosom.  “Thank you, my love.” </p><p>“Anytime,” Alex murmured, stroking Astra’s hair.  “I’m just glad you like this as much as I do.” </p><p>She fell asleep with warm lips slowly suckling from her breast. </p><p>Alex awoke the next morning to a sleep blouse stained on one side, but it was worth it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 3, follows chapter 2 rather than chapter 3.  Alex and Astra go for a hike, with more nursing and soft cuddles.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter brought to you by my obsessive-compulsive self-loathing, the increasingly likely possibility that I am trans, and the fact that I am scared beyond all reason as a result of that.  </p><p>Yay for a grab bag of neurological disorders and skin hunger, I guess?  </p><p>I got the courage to post this thanks to my beloved "Tobias", the most wonderful person in the universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex looked over the vista with an easy smile, unshouldering her pack and lowering it to the ground, her nipples tenting out her loose T-shirt in the chill air.  Astra thought that she’d never seen anything quite so lovely as Alex turned to her, wind ruffling through the Human’s short hair. </p><p>“Thanks for this, baby,” Alex said, hugging Astra loosely with arms around the Kryptonian’s shoulders, their breasts brushing together as Astra reciprocated, her own arms coming up behind Alex’s back as Alex gasped softly.  “<em>Oh</em>…I’m sensitive today!  Sorry, I shouldn’t let that distract me--it’s a lovely view.” </p><p>“Yes, you are,” Astra said absent-mindedly, lost in Alex’s eyes.   Alex giggled, then snuck in for a quick kiss as Astra’s brain caught up with her and the Kryptonian blushed. </p><p>“You’re sweet.  Now, I think it’s nearly lunchtime?” </p><p>“Oh!  Yes.”  Astra cleared her throat and shucked her own backpack, rummaging through it for Alex’s sandwiches.  “Here you are…” </p><p>“I meant <em>your</em> lunchtime,” Alex noted with a hint of laughter.  Astra turned, and saw dark spots beginning to spread on her lover’s shirt.  “I’m so full it’s starting to hurt, babe.  And just brushing up against you made me start to leak.”   Alex began to disrobe, but Astra stopped her with gentle hands. </p><p>“Wait,” Astra whispered. “May I…go under your shirt?” </p><p>“Uh…if you like?  It’s OK if it gets stained, I guess…but why would you want to?” </p><p>Astra blushed.  “It…feels as though it would be desirable.” </p><p>“Alright, then, if you want to,” Alex shrugged.  “How do you want to do this?” </p><p>“Perhaps you should sit, and I will lay myself against you, and nurse like that?” Astra suggested. </p><p>“Fine by me.  Hand me the sandwich bag?” </p><p>“Of course.”  Astra handed it over, and Alex sat down, back to a large pine.  Astra lay herself on the moss that coated the forest floor, her head in Alex’s lap. </p><p>Alex nodded.  “Yeah, this’ll work.  Hungry?” </p><p>“For you?  And your milk?”  Astra licked her lips.  “I will never <em>not</em> be.” </p><p>“OK, Ms. Greedy,” Alex chuckled, and pulled the hem of her shirt out to allow Astra to slip underneath.  “Can you see alright?”</p><p>“Yes,” Astra confirmed brusquely, already starting to slip away from language.  She didn’t really like to talk when she was in this frame of mind, focusing more on feeding from Alex’s delicious breasts. </p><p>It was dark and warm inside Alex’s shirt, the smell a heady mix of Alex’s favorite body wash and a hint of sweat, but Astra could just see the plump, veiny orbs above her, the thick nipples at the tips dripping with thin white foremilk already.  Astra kissed her way up Alex’s abdomen, nosing at the soft skin of her lover’s breast and feeling the warm tautness of the skin, smelling the sweet scent of leaking milk, then her questing lips found Alex’s right nipple, and she settled in, jaw working as she suckled.  Alex gasped, then sighed with pleasure, one arm coming around Astra as the wrapping of a sandwich rustled. </p><p>“You’re so good at this,” Alex murmured.  “So good at drinking from me, so good at draining me.”  There was a rustle, and her body moved under Astra.  “So good at suckling me dry,” Alex said around a mouthful of food.  “Mmh, and you make me such good food too, hah.  You’re just about the perfect woman, you know that?  Taking care of me all the time?” </p><p>Astra hummed, not wanting to miss any of her meal.  Alex chuckled. </p><p>“You really are ravenous today.  You liked seeing me hiking without a bra, huh?” </p><p>Astra grunted her agreement, swallowing gulp after gulp of milk, the sweet liquid thickening slowly but surely as Astra consumed the thin, sweet foremilk and began to taste the first traces of fatty hindmilk.  Alex sighed above her, free hand coming to grip Astra’s head and pull her close through the shirt.  The Kryptonian’s eyes fluttered shut, hearing nothing but Alex’s breath, her heartbeat, the faint rasp of cloth on skin and hair, the rustle of sandwich wrapping, the sound of a gentle breeze whispering through the trees… Astra felt completely at peace, relaxing into Alex even more than she usually did while nursing.  She inhaled in between gulps, surrounded by the smell of milk, sweat, and body wash…the sound of breathing, heartbeat, cloth on skin…the sensation of soft skin beneath her lips, rough polyester at her back, strong fingers squeezing and scratching rhythmically at the back of her head through Alex’s shirt, heat radiating off of Alex’s plump breasts as warm, sweet milk trickled out into Astra’s hungry mouth…Astra was <em>surrounded</em> by all that was <em>Alex</em>, and she loved it. </p><p>“This was a good idea,” Alex murmured, shifting slightly as she (by the sound of it) set the wrapper of her sandwich aside.  Astra was well into Alex’s hindmilk, the Human’s right breast nearly empty.  “Feed from me, baby, that’s it.  You like your lunch?”  Her arms moved, both now holding Astra as Alex’s right stroked up and down Astra’s back in a soothing rhythm. </p><p>“<em>Mmh, hmmh</em>,” Astra hummed around Alex’s breast, drawing out the last few gulps.  She continued to suckle just for the comfort of it for a little while longer, until Alex tapped gently at the back of her head. </p><p>“Other side, babe, it’s getting a little achy.” </p><p>Astra complied wordlessly, shifting position to latch on to Alex’s dribbling left side.  Sweet milk flowed readily from her lover, and Astra felt Alex sigh in contentment, one hand slipping up under her shirt to toy with Astra’s hair as the other held the Kryptonian against her breast. A bird began to sing, and Astra floated on a cushion made of her love for Alex. </p><p>She loved Alex even more than usual right now, Astra realized.  If that were even possible.  Loved her (admittedly self-imposed, but still) dependency on Alex for her meals.  Loved Alex’s soft generosity as she put up with sore breasts, stained shirts, and damp bras so that she could feed the Kryptonian woman with her milk.  Loved the scent of Alex’s milk against her breasts that smelled ever so slightly of body wash, breasts that Astra lovingly cleaned almost every night just as she cooked to feed Alex in return.  The willing co-dependency, Astra realized, made their relationship feel so much deeper—even though they could theoretically stop at any time, neither of them <em>wanted</em> to, preferring to revel in gently caring for one another. </p><p>One of Astra’s hands traced Alex’s firm abs gently, drawing a hitch of breath from the ticklish agent.  Astra’s other came up to gently stroke and squeeze Alex’s full breast, Alex moaning softly as spurts of milk let down into Astra’s mouth. </p><p>“You’re insatiable,” Alex murmured fondly.  “I love you so much, baby.”  </p><p>“<em>Hmmh mmmhh hmm.</em>” </p><p>“Focus on your lunch, honey.  Then you can tell me how much you love me.”  Fingernails scratched Astra’s scalp, and she shifted, back arching at the attention and drawing another soft chuckle from Alex. </p><p>They lay there, basking in the sun and the birdsong, for another few minutes as Astra nursed.  Finally, the flow of milk from Alex’s breast petered off, and Astra’s suckling slowed, as did Alex’s fingers in her hair. </p><p>“All done?”  Alex murmured. </p><p>Astra released Alex’s nipple and pulled out from under her shirt.  “Yes.  I love you.” </p><p>“I know,” Alex smiled, pulling Astra into a soft kiss, her soft, deflated breasts brushing Astra’s own firm, high ones.  Astra shifted, coming to settle half in Alex’s lap facing upwards, and leaned back into Alex’s shoulder as they separated form the kiss.  “Want to head home or just sit here for a bit and cuddle?” </p><p>“The latter,” Astra murmured.  Alex shifted to let Astra settle into a more comfortable position, head nestled between Alex’s breasts, and they lay back, Astra’s arms clasping Alex’s around her. </p><p>“How’s that?” </p><p>“Perfect,” Astra murmured, eyes fluttering closed as she leaned back into Alex, her Human leaning down and planting a kiss on the top of her head. </p><p>“Good.”   They lay there, dozing in the gentle breeze and warm sun, the wet spots on Alex’s shirt slowly drying as they breathed in time with each other, enjoying each other’s presence.  Astra allowed herself to let go, her anxieties and fears flowing away with every beat of Alex’s heart, every slow breath beneath her, every stroke of her Human’s thumbs along the backs of Astra’s hands.  Eventually, Astra opened her eyes, slowly, to stare at the sky. </p><p>“Alexandra?” </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“Would you…wish to feed from me, as well?” </p><p>Alex’s breath hitched.  “What brought this on?” </p><p>Astra shrugged helplessly, looking up into Alex’s eyes.  “I love you, and I wish to show you as you do for me.” </p><p>“Babe, you already make me food every day.  And it’d be a pretty big imposition, you know I’ve had to change my schedule a bit for feeding you.” </p><p>“I know,” Astra replied, “but I wish for you to feel as I do when I feed from you, and I want the experience of feeding you.  If that makes sense, I am still…attempting to understand this desire, myself.” </p><p>“Oh, honey.”  Alex leaned in to plant another soft kiss on her lover’s forehead.  “If you really want to, baby, then of course I’ll help you induce and nurse from you.  But I just want to make sure we’re clear on the ramifications first.” </p><p>“I am,” Astra assured her.  “I want to feed you, my love.” </p><p>“Alright,” Alex agreed.  “When we get home, you can borrow my hands-free pump, and I’ll look into supplements to help you start producing.  Now sit up, we’ll need to switch positions.” </p><p>Astra’s eyes widened.  “Now?” </p><p>“Of course.  If you’re sure about this—” </p><p>“Oh, I am,” Astra promised her, sitting up and turning to pull Alex into a long, passionate kiss.  They rocked against each other, Astra clutching Alex to her as Alex’s arms wrapped her in a loving embrace, and in time broke apart.  “I only worried that you…might be upset.” </p><p>Alex’s hand cupped Astra’s cheek.  “Astra.  Honey.  At this point I think it goes without saying that I’m up for just about anything, as long as you want it too.”  Her gentle smile made Astra’s heart ache like she’d been stabbed. </p><p>“You are too good for me.” </p><p>“I think the opposite all the time,” Alex countered, stroking Astra’s cheek with her callused thumb.  “So let’s just be each other’s and enjoy it, yeah?” </p><p>Astra blushed, ducking her head for a moment, then looked up with a weak smile.  “Very well.” </p><p>“Good,” Alex murmured, and kissed her again. </p><p>When they pulled back, Astra cleared her throat with nervous anticipation.  “Ah.  How should I…” </p><p>“Just take off your shirt, sweetheart,” Alex told her with soft laughing eyes.  Astra complied nervously, and Alex licked her lips at the sight of the Kryptonian’s breasts.  “OK.  We have an hour or two before we have to head home, so I’m going to start with a half-hour or so on each side.  Alright?” </p><p>“As you wish,” Astra agreed.</p><p>“OK.  Now just find a comfortable way to lean against something and I’ll lay on top of you and nurse.” </p><p>Astra lay back on the ground, pulling Alex up over her with gentle hands.  “Is this acceptable?” </p><p>“Yep!” Alex assured her with a reassuring smile.  “Are you ready, my love?” </p><p>“For you?  Always,” Astra murmured. </p><p>Alex leaned in.  Her lips closed around Astra’s left nipple, and the Kryptonian gasped with pleasure as Alex began to suckle. </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Astra murmured, biting her lip.  The warmth of Alex’s lips on her, the rhythmic tug and release of her suckling, hot tongue brushing against the tip of Astra’s nipple in sequence as it contributed to Alex’s movement…Astra felt her beloved’s love for her in an entirely new way.  Her hands came up instinctively, one behind Alex’s back, the other’s nails scratching gently through the stubble of Alex’s undercut.  Alex hummed encouragingly, the vibration echoing through Astra’s torso.  Electric pleasure flowed with the vibration, a frisson of something she couldn’t quite place tingling under her very skin.  “Continue, please, my beloved.” </p><p>Alex reached up with one hand to hold Astra’s to her head, squeezing the Kryptonian’s fingers gently.  Astra rubbed slowly up and down Alex’s back, and the Human’s legs shifted, her body resting off-center as she nursed.</p><p>“I love you,” Astra murmured, tracing nonsense patterns on Alex’s back with one finger. </p><p>Alex hummed something back into Astra, and the Kryptonian knew the words were <em>I know.</em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(the thing Alex references where Astra likes to cook for and hand-feed her is basically Astra's way of caring for Alex because they are saps in love, I wrote more of this where Astra takes care of Alex when everything catches up to Alex and she breaks down, but I'm too chicken to post that)</p>
<p>please don't hate me.  </p>
<p>Also fuck gender, it's bullshit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>